Selfish
by TheLostTree21
Summary: They were always being selfish. They wished they could stop. But its one of them who finally realizes he's done being selfish and lets them live in peace. H/Hr with a little hint of R/LL
1. Chapter 1

When he was just a young boy, Harry never imagined that he would have the world resting on his shoulders. But unlike every other little boy, Harry wished to have a family. He wanted somebody that would make him feel whole. Because there was a missing piece in his heart.

When he got to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought he would find that missing piece. But he didn't think that somebody he trusted could break his trust. He didn't think that a girl who he thought of as a sister would try to poison his mind for her own selfish gain. This girl with her hazel eyes and crimson hair, so reminiscent of her families, betrayed him. Made him doubt his own mind.

As he stares out of the astronomy tower, he wonders why these things happen to him. He only wanted to find happiness. He almost had it too. A girl with chocolate colored eyes and bushy brown hair. A girl who made him feel safe and loved, who made him laugh and treated him as if he was just a boy, a boy with no special names. But now, she's given up on him and is with his other best friend.

He wished he could be selfish, tell her he loved her and they'd run away together, but he knows that it would ruin his friends already low self-esteem. And he couldn't do that to somebody he considered his brother in all but blood.

"Maybe one day," he sighs.

* * *

Hermione was a simple girl. She was pretty in an understated way, but what she was really proud of was her mind. Her mind that helped a boy accomplish things. Things that only occurred in fairy tales. In these 8 years of friendship, she had experienced many things with this boy. But there was one thing she wanted to experience with this boy that she couldn't. She wanted him to want her. Only her. Sometimes she thought she could see a flicker of something in his eyes, but she always put it to wishful thinking.

She wished _he_ would be selfish.

She wished _she_ could be selfish.

But the thing is, you couldn't be selfish when you are best friends with a boy who thinks you're always cheating on him or don't love him. But she knows, that in some part of him mind, he _is_ right. And that is what kills her. She wished he would just dump her. But he won't, because they have something to prove. They have to prove that this isn't a failure. That all those times he fought with her wasn't in vain. And that she isn't really in love with an emerald eyed boy.

"Maybe one day," she sighs.

"One day, I'll be strong enough to leave and be selfish. I'll be strong enough to leave him and love you…" she promises to nobody.

* * *

A few weeks later, a redheaded boy finally gives up. It's not that he loves her any less, but he's finally realized that he's fighting a losing battle and trying so hard isn't making this relationship any better. The kisses are awkward and they definitely don't want to do anything beyond heavy touching knowing that her heart isn't totally in it.

So he finally sets her free.

He knows she loves somebody else. A boy, a boy who is his brother. A boy who deserves the world. And he's finally done being selfish.

He knows she deserves better than what he can give her. So he sets out to find somebody who will make him want to be a better person. Somebody just as wonderful and passionate as he is. Maybe a girl with radish earrings he knows will help him understand that there are fantastic things for him out in the world.

* * *

Authors Note: There will be an epilogue...I just haven't written it. But there will be an epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

They are happy that they didn't have to break any hearts being selfish. That it was decided for them. That their brother was done being selfish and let them be selfish. That he realized he didn't really want to be fighting for however many years he lived. He wanted to find the happiness that they would find in each other. He wanted the loony girl he grew up with. He wanted to find the snorkacks and nargles with her and drink sour tea while they talked about their friends who were finally together. Their friends who had sacrificed so much for their world.

He knew he had sacrificed just as much but he had something they didn't: a family.

And now, he was going to have one too, with his loony.

* * *

It was done, they were free to love each other. They were now just a boy and a girl in love. And everything was as it should be. In the coming months, this couple would get to know each other all over again. They became a couple, then lovers, and then one day, in the middle of tea, the boy got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage.

And she said yes. She was ready to become his wife.

She said it was what she always wanted, and she knew she would never stop loving him. And he promised that he would love her always, and he would try to not make her angry and if her ever did he would spend everyday of his life making it up to her because she didn't deserve his moodiness. And she promised him that she would try to control her bossy nature and that she'd make up for it by kissing him on the lightning bolt scar because that's what she did. She would apologize and kiss him where almost all his troubles from youth came from.

Soon the wedding was upon them. And the walked to each other with no nervousness because they knew this was what they wanted. They were best friends and soul mates. They had nothing to worry about. _They were true equals. _

And soon they were bound for life and couldn't be happier for it. This woman knew something that the man didn't. She knew it would be here in a few months and she couldn't wait to tell him. Tell him that although they had agreed to wait that a few careless times came with a little consequences. But she couldn't be happier because it was a product of their love.

A week into their honeymoon, she decided to finally tell him: "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry, who was dozing next to his wife, smiled softly, dreaming that his wife had told him the greatest news. She was pregnant.

Hermione had enough about his dozing and softly shook him awake. "Harry? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" he says with a sigh. "What 'Mione?" He pulled her in closer and opens his eyes and stares into her twinkling eyes.

"I'm pregnant…" she says with a soft smile.

She watches as his eyes open wide in surprise and then a smile so breathtaking covers his face.

"Really? Truly?" he says, his voice wavers with emotion.

"Truly," she says with a sniffle. "Are you happy?" she asks tentatively.

Harry crushes her to him, his face buried in her hair, she feels him smiling into her neck, "You don't know how happy I am. Do you know what we're having?" he asks.

"I don't know, I hope it's boy, a boy just like his daddy." she says with a smile.

"Well whatever it is, we'll be happy. We deserve this my wife!" He says with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, we'll be happy Harry. That I promise you," she says kissing him lightly on the lightning bolt scar that hadn't hurt for a year. They were healing and they were happy. And most importantly, they are in love.

_And all was well._


End file.
